The Lone Wolf
by Shayden-Merge
Summary: Ok it starts off all mushy and was originally intended as a one shot Fletcherie, I then include a plot, a bad guy, an incredibly hot dude (based on a guy I know), and an amazingly amazing awe inspiring new character that is me. I know the title is all dramatic but you know you want to read it, yeah you do.
1. Chapter 1

One shot Fletcherie  
Okay guys/girls this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Reviews are most appreciated and yeah I don't actually give a damn if your nice or not just REVIEW! Please of course :)

Valkyrie was dully aware of someone sliding into bed next to her. It was eleven o'clock and she was sleeping at Gordon's house for the night, she opened one eye lazily and saw a blue one staring back at her. "Fletch what are you doing here?" She asked "I need somewhere to stay," she yawned "Oookayy."

Fletcher smiled he opened his mouth to say more but she was already asleep. He grinned and lay down next to her.

Valkyrie woke up. Fletcher's hands were around her waist and her hands were slung around his neck she tried to get up but one of her arms was pinned between his neck and the mattress "Fletcher" she hissed and slapped him lightly on his cheek "Fletcher wake up!" Another slap his bright blue eyes opened, " Morning" he said a cheeky grin plastered on his face  
"Get off my arm,"  
"Okay then,"  
He lifted his head slightly and she took her arm out from his neck. He closed his eyes again.  
"Fletch?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Kindly remove your hands from around my waist"  
"Oh- er yeah sorry,"  
Valkyrie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Get up and breakfast might be waiting for you"  
Fletcher leapt up "So I won't have to make it myself?"  
Valkyrie laughed "Of corse you do, you just have to make it for me as well,"

Fletcher sighed and followed his girlfriend down the stairs.

Sorry it's so short I don't know where to go with this but I might make another chapter if you want please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay soo I don't entirely get how to update my story yet but I've decided to carry on because of that one random person who was so nice and who is currently top of my fave random people list. Random person, this chapter is dedicated to you. Also, because I'm making it into a book I need a good title believe me action is certainly on the way so, Fletcherie with a hint of humor and action. One last thing REVIEW PLEASE! It's no fun writing a chapter without knowing what you people think about it. (Not you though Random person)

Fletcher realized halfway down the stairs that he was a teleporter. He stopped, shook his head sadly and vanished.

"Why did I have to make you breakfast anyway?" He asked, taking their empty plates back into the kitchen.  
Valkyrie rolled her eyes "I let you sleep with me,"  
Fletcher walked back and sat down next to her, "And? Can a boyfriend not sleep with his girlfriend?"  
"Ok, then it's because you love me soo much you wanted to express your undying love for me by making me breakfast,"  
"Fair enough, but you still owe me,"  
"Fletch, I let you sleep with me,"  
Fletcher laughed " No I let you sleep with me,"  
"And I made you breakfast, face it, you owe me,"  
"We're even,"  
"No we're not,"  
"Even,"  
"Not,"  
"Even,"  
"Not,"  
"Even,"  
"Not,"  
"Fine," she snapped "What do you want?"  
Fletcher leaned in slowly and kissed her. Thirty seconds later he pulled away,  
"That," he said simply.  
Valkyrie rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

-Meanwhile-

Skullduggery walked into the room and cleared his throat

Valkyrie was the first to notice and turned her head away from Fletcher who promptly began kissing her cheek, she shoved him away and turned back to Skullduggery expectantly.

"We've got a case," was all he sad  
Valkyrie sighed "I'll go get changed," and grabbed Fletcher's hand, he teleported into her room.

Sorry it's so short again but I'm new to this so be patient and REVIEW could you also send me via PM your book names for my book not yours though I would love to read them. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided my character Shayden Merge will be in this story so if you want to check out some awesome me action read on. This chapter is about twice the size of the first one so i hope your happy with that length. Oh and there might be a titch of Roald Dahl somewhere around about the second paragraph. Right almost forgot REVIEW there are like at least 20 (or more) of you gal/guys who have not yet bothered to tell me if I should just throw my hopes and dreams down the drain... Nah I wouldn't do that but it would be so nice of you if you could give a girl some reassurance that she's doing well I'd be ever so grateful if you could.

" Stay," said Valkyire, letting go of Fletcher's hand she walked to her wardrobe, picked out her black clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She slipped into her clothes and walked back to where Fletcher was standing.

"Good boy," she said.

He scowled, grabbed her hand and they reappeared just outside of Skullduggery's car.

Valkyrie climbed in the front and Fletcher hopped in the back.

"Why do I always have to sit in the back?" He said miserably

Valkyrie smiled " Because I have this seat perfect and the extra weight," she said glancing at Fletcher's mass of hair "Might mess up the rare balance of a perfect seat,"

"I love the way you handle that," Skullduggery muttered and started the car

"Where are we going?"

"To China's,"

"What's our case?"

"One of her trainees went missing,"

"Kidnapped?"

"It certainly seems so,"

The conversation ended and Fletcher stared at them,

"Why do I have to come then,"

"Because you wanted to come with us on cases didn't you?" Skullduggery asked

"Yeah but-,"

"You're coming,"

"Fine,"

"We're here,"

"Great,"

They got out and met China on the third floor.

"Hello China," said Skullduggery

"Detective Pleasant,"she replied

"Hi,"

"Valkyrie,"

"I love you," Fletcher whimpered

Valkyrie hit him.

"Enough with the pleasantries, my apprentice is missing and I want to know where she went,"

Skullduggery snickered "Ha pleasantries,"

"What happened to my apprentice detective?"

"Well we'll tell you when you tell us what happened,"

" She left my library and didn't come back the next two days,"

"What's her name?"

"Shayden Merge,"

"Where does she live?"

"Here, Skullduggery she lives here,"

"Here?"

"All of my apprentices do,"

"You have more than one?"

"I had, yes but the other one left, for... personal reasons,"

"Do you know where that person is?"

"I know he and Shayden seemed to be friends,"China said handing Skullduggery a piece of paper, Skulduggery took it and his head tilted

"Ahhh,"

He walked away, Valkyrie followed waving at China and pulling Fletcher along by his ear as she left.

Skullduggery walked to the left and entered the stairwell they walked in silence for five minutes when Skullduggery stopped turned and leant on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Fletcher asked

"Hush," Skullduggery replied

He was searching for something and when he found it he pushed, grinding slightly the wall gave way. Fletcher gasped, finding he was the only one to do so he walked into the dusty corridor that lay ahead of them.

Shay was scared.

She'd been scared before like when she was watching horror movies but this feeling was a brand new sensation, it wriggled and infested in her mind picking out her darkest secrets and recreating them into something worse. She didn't know where she was, she was hurt and she couldn't see anything. She heard a door open and suddenly the room was flooded with light. She cringed and as her eyes adjusted she realized someone was in the room with her.

Lycaon smiled as he saw the girl squinting up at him from the floor. " Your superior ," he said " has something I want," he strode up to her and grabbed her neck, his long nails digging into her skin "and you're going to get it for me,"

I'm not sure if this is normal length or long but it took me like an hour just to come up with Lycaon's name and its a big hint to all you Greek mythology geeks. But I'm not saying anything... Oh and guys BOOK TITLE I'm letting you choose what I should be thinking up but hey, I'm lazy like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay next chapter, being me I now have crush on the guy that I made up who is the love interest for my character so really i guess its natural, which is just plain typical, anyways getting back to the story...

Skullduggery walked in after Fletcher and Valkyrie followed. The corridor looked old but Valkyrie couldn't tell. As it got darker she snapped her fingers and summoned a fire ball. The light illuminated the hallway and she could see that it opened up to a room further on. As they entered Valkyrie could just make out the figure of someone lying on the floor. Skullduggery summoned his own fire and the room was engulfed with light. They all stared at the boy on the floor, until Valkyrie broke the silence and whistled

"He is hot," she said winking at Fletcher.  
Skullduggery hunkered down and splashed water on the boys face " Tom, Tom wake up,"  
Fletcher couldn't hold it in any longer "How do you know all these things?" He blurted.  
Skullduggery stiffened and looked up at him "Ahh it seems I have forgotten that we have Fletcher here, which I have to admit was not an easy feat,"  
He stood up, dusted himself off and started to explain to Fletcher how he knew all the things he did.

Tom opened his eyes to find a talking skeleton standing over him. He shifted his gaze and it landed on the person he was talking to, a boy about three years older than him looking back to the skeleton in utter disbelief. Something moved in the shadows behind the boy and he recognized a girl, she was trying hard not to laugh, she looked at him and knelt down side him.  
"Hi," she said "I'm Valkyrie Cain, this is Skulduggery Pleasant and Fletcher Renn, we want to help you but first we need to ask you a couple of questions. Is that okay?" Tom nodded maybe he was hallucinating a little bit today, he guessed it was only normal after what happened last night he sat up slowly.

"Where's Shay?" Tom asked  
Valkyrie's eyes widened "Well that's what we were going to ask you about bu-,"  
"Where is she?" His eyes grew wild "I need to know if she's safe,"  
Skullduggery's phone started to ring and he walked out of the room.  
There was quiet in the room as Tom struggled to get up. Valkyrie took her chance and saw that he really was good looking, he had light brown hair and tanned skin, his eyes were green in the center and faded into a grey that was so dark around the edges it was almost black, his clothes were torn and dirty. Skullduggery walked back into the room, putting his phone back in his pocket he looked at Tom who was now standing and nodded.  
"Shay is fine, she turned up outside China's library a couple of minutes ago, her ankle is broken though, and she has a nasty gash on her arm but other then that she's fine,"  
"You call that fine?" Tom shouted, he ran out of the room, Valkyrie and Skullduggery struggled to catch up.

Fletcher strolled out of the library as they arrived. "She is hot," he said winking at Valkyrie.

Tom ran into the repository to find Shay, sitting on a chair opposite China, he let out a strangled gasp "Shay!" he cried he ran up to her "You had me so worried," by the time he realized what he just said they were both a bright shade of red. Valkyrie walked up to Shay and smiled, "Hi, I'm Valkyrie,"  
"Shayden Merge," the two girls shook hands, Shay was wearing a black hoodie that was torn at the left sleeve were her gash was, she had a symbol tattooed onto her forehead and she was wearing grey skinny jeans and black high top converses.  
Fletcher walked up to her, putting on what he thought was a winning smile he introduced himself, Shayden went an even deeper red and looked towards Tom who was staring at the ceiling.  
Skullduggery didn't bother with introductions, "Do you know who did this?" He asked gesturing to her arm and ankle.  
"Well I -," she stuttered glancing at Tom who had a dark look on his face. He nodded and it all came flowing out of her.  
"Tom's a werewolf and the guy who bit him wants him back,"  
Skullduggery nodded, "Of course, he wants you to join his pack," he said turning to Tom "wolves never travel alone, you didn't know about Shay's disappearance because two days before you were getting skittish weren't you? You got put in the room early because you could smell him. What's his name just to be curious?"  
"Lycaon, Lycaon Fengari,"

Ohhh scary. In case your wondering Fengari means moon in Greek (modern) and PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I CAN NAME THIS BOOK, I can't go on much longer knowing its called One shot Fletcherie because its not really a Fletcherie anymore, let alone a One shot.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter, surprisingly I have nothing to say, I must be sick.

"The first werewolf?" Skullduggery said Tom could hear the smirk in his voice, "Why didn't you join his pack?"his voice hardening suddenly

"I -" he stuttered glancing at Shay he mumbled something about wanting to continue with his apprenticeship.

Valkyries eyes widened in realization Skullduggery didn't seem to grasp the fact that these two were more than friends. She pulled him aside

"Skullduggery, Tom likes Shayden,"

"Of course he does they wouldn't be friends if he didn't like her,"

" Skullduggery they're more than friends,"

"Ahhh,"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow "Why did you think he stayed?"

"To finish his apprenticeship,"

Valkyrie smacked her forehead "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Your sarcasm hurts me,"

"Stop being a baby,"

Skullduggery scoffed "You of all people can hardly call me a baby, I'm 400 years old,"

"Yeah but you act like you're 4," Valkyrie turned away and walked back to where everyone was standing.

Skullduggery joined the group five minutes after Valkyrie did and found that Tom was bandaging Shayden's ankle, her arm was already taken care of.

"The only easy way out of this situation is to kill Lycaon,"

"How do we kill a werewolf," Fletcher asked. The question hung in the air,

"Silver, or wolvesbane," Tom finally replied filling in the awkwardness of the question.

"Not a bullet though, they don't work,"

"So what would you suggest then?" Fletcher asked Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and smiled

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"An axe will work, if not then you'll have to go with an arrow' it needs to be pure silver, otherwise it just causes pain,"

Shayden stared at Tom, he knew so much about killing werewolves, she began to worry. He was so, distant, he turned his head and caught her looking, she blushed and turned away. He used to be so open but then Lycaon got him, she suddenly felt angry, it was Lycaon's fault Tom was so sad, it was Lycaon's fault that he was a werewolf now, she wanted to kill him she wanted to get that arrow and shove it down his throat. Shayden stood up, tears in her eyes she limped out of the room.

Tom watched her as she left, Valkyrie stood up and followed her out. What was wrong with him? He just watched the only girl he loved walk out of the room on the brink of tears and he just sat and stared? He put his head in his hands, this was so confusing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and dizziness took over his mind, when his head cleared he saw that he was in his apartment.

"Girl problems huh?"

He turned and saw Fletcher leaning against the wall

"You don't know the half of it,"

Fletcher smiled "I think I do, you're confused you don't want to put her in danger but you have to, it's the only way to save her,"

Tom blinked " How did you know?"

"I was in a similar situation once,"

"How?"

" I was about to send her to hell, so she could rescue Skullduggery, she couldn't survive without him and she was going mad, stretching to insane lengths just to save him, so when she got the chance she took it and I helped her,"

"You sent your girlfriend into hell to save her?"

Fletcher shrugged "Every relationship goes through shit,"

Tom laughed, "Yours more than most,"

Shay leant against the wall sliding down until she was in a sitting position, she heard someone beside her and hoped it wasn't Tom, she turned finding Valkyrie sitting next to her

"It's tough isn't it?" She asked

"Yeah, well at least he's not a dog all the time,"

"That's one way of finding the bright side of things,"

"I wanted to kill Lycaon,"

"Or you could go for the morbid side,"

"Yes, well most girls crushes are a little bit normal compared to mine,"

"Not true heaps of the girls at my school have a crush on a werewolf,"

"In a movie,"

"Yeah I kinda left that part out,"

"No kidding,"

"At least your crush didn't send you into hell,"

"Metaphorically he is,"

"Fletcher made his first move on me when he sent me into hell,"

"Seriously?"

"He kissed me before he opened a portal that might or might not kill me,"

"You should write a book,"

Valkyrie laughed

"At the time it was what was best for me,"

"Sending you to hell you mean?"

"I'm trying to tell you he's doing what's best for you, staying distant, it kills you I know but after this is finished you'll realize what I mean,"

She stood up and left. Shay sighed, stood up and followed her out of the room.

ok so this chapter didn't exactly go as I planned it to but I hope you like it...


	6. Author's note

Okay, okay umm gods I used up my creativity in thinking a good excuse for not handing in my homework today this chapter may not be that good.  
Lol that's just an excuse for writers block, shit I really can't think though...  
Ok here goes.  
Here goes  
Here goes  
ok this is going to be an authors note coz I really have no idea what to do. Most of you aren't going to read this coz its pretty boring but if there's some questions you've been asking they might be in here.

Some of you have been asking who this Tom guy is based on, firstly he's not a celebrity, i wouldn't know him if he was, he's a close friend, that is also super hot. His name? Gods you think I'm THAT thick? His chosen name is Alek Spector (suits him right?) but that is all I'm telling you.

Questions, questions, questions. This part is for my friend.  
Is there going to be another story about Shayden and Tom?  
Yes  
Are they going to end up together?  
What do you think?  
How is Lycaon going to die?  
Ok this is one I'm asking myself right now it helps if I just ask it randomly...  
Do Shayden and Tom kiss?  
No dude I'm way too young for that. My friend didn't ask that one.  
Can you give me a sneak peak of the end, PLEASE?  
Since you asked so nicely...  
Can you do a Percy Jackson story?  
Probably not.  
Where do you live?  
Stalker much.  
Do you like cookies?  
I'm asking myself this one coz I'm craving cookies soo bad.

Yeah I hope this answered some of your queries. If you have one and I didn't answer on here just ask. IT HAS TO BE ABOUT THE STORY!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm sorta over my writers block not quite though. I'm going to ramble a lot in this chapter.

"Ok are you ready?" Skullduggery asked  
"For what?" Valkyrie replied  
"My plan,"  
"No," Fletcher said  
They waited 30seconds.  
"Ok I'm ready," Fletcher finally said  
"What?"  
"I'm ready,"  
"Oh," there was a long pause  
"Skullduggery?"  
" Yes Valkyrie?"  
"The plan,"  
"Oh I ditched that plan, I'm making a new one right now,"  
"Okayyyy,"  
"So the plan?" Fletcher asked  
"The plan number two," Skullduggery said  
"JUST TELL US THE BLOODY PLAN!" Tom yelled  
"We kill Lycaon,"  
They stared at him.  
"Skullduggery dear," Valkyrie said in a sweet voice  
"Yes?"  
"THAT WAS ALREADY THE PLAN!"  
"We kill him with fire and arrows and axes and wolvesbane,"  
"Brilliant," Valkyrie muttered  
"All at once,"  
"Fantastic," Shay grumbled  
"Together,"  
"Right," Fletcher said  
"How exactly do we plan to do that?"  
"With fire and-"  
"Skullduggery," Valkyrie said sharply "Just tell us the entire plan,"  
"Alright, here we go,"

LOL not much of a cliff hanger but there you go. Sorry it's really short but I will pile the rest of the book into ONE WHOLE CHAPTER ;) if that will make you happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom stood in place as he waited for Lycaon to show.  
"Did you bring anyone?" He heard a voice behind him and turned,  
"No," he said bluntly  
"Really? I can smell them near you boy," Lycaon started to walk around Tom in a circle, he forced himself not to copy his movements.  
"They didn't come," he said  
"Hah I know your lying boy, you're scared,"  
"Go to hell," Tom spat  
"If I go you're coming with me," Lycaon lunged but Tom was ready for him his hand instinctively chopped down on Lycaon's neck and heard a rewarding whimper of pain. Tom sarted kicking Lycaon but he grabbed Toms foot and tripped him. Lycaon grabbed Toms throat and pushed down, he could feel himself drifting away and suddenly air forced its way down his throat again. Tom gasped and he got up. Dusting himself off as Skullduggery and Lycaon grappled.

Shay handed Tom a jar of kerosene. They worked together to make a circle around were the two men were fighting. Valkyrie stepped in and lit the flammable liquid in a second, they waited until finally Skullduggery leapt out of the flames putting a fire on his should out when he landed. Lycaon, however was trapped in a ring of fire. Valkyrie and Skullduggery stepped in while Fletcher and Tom teleported. They surrounded the cowering figure. "Wait where's Shay?" Tom said  
Tom saw an arrow whizzing past his ear, he heard a howl of pain and right before his eyes Lycaon died his blood oozing out of the fatal and final wound. He stood there staring at the corpse. The fire died down and he was left alone staring at the body until finally Skullduggery walked up behind him and lifted the body throwing it in the trunk of his car, he drove off. He turned and walked away towards China's library. He had some goodbyes he wanted to make.

Everyone was there, inside the library, Tom didn't want everyone he wanted Shay. He finally spotted her sitting in the corner. He walked over and sat next to her.  
"You didn't have to shoot Lycaon," he said  
"I didn't,"  
Tom frowned, "But-,"  
Shay pointed to where everyone was standing and there sitting in the middle of it was the third most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Shay being the first and China being the second the girl had fiery red hair that was tied in a plait trailing down her back and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was slim and fit wearing bright blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket over the top. Slung around one shoulder was a quiver filled with silver arrows, she was holding a bow. She looked at him and smiled, "Hi," she said "I'm Avis Pry, werewolf hunter," he stared at her and ran out the door.

Shay ran after Tom, she followed him down the stairs and he stoped on the street. He turned to her slowly. "Shay, I- I'm leaving," she stared at him and he dropped his gaze.  
"I want you to understand that I'm trying to help you," he said softly  
"You don't have to be a lone wolf all the time!"  
"I'm going to put you in danger,"  
"You've already put me in danger,"  
"Not anymore,"  
"Too late,"  
Tom sighed "Why are you so difficult all the time?"  
"I learnt from you y'know,"  
Tom smiled, but it didn't last long. He started turning but Shay caught his hand and forced him to face her.  
"Stay," Shay pleaded  
Toms eyes softened "I can't,"  
Tears appeared in her eyes, but none fell. "Please," she felt him leave her grip and she turned away as he ran into the forest of buildings, she stood there silently crying, hugging herself she walked inside. It started to rain.

The end.  
I'm definitely going to make a sequel to this, obviously I'm not going to let my(Shays ) heart be broken forever, next time it's going to have a lot more romance I think... Yeah maybe Shay bumps into him.. Heh SPOILERS


End file.
